In the process of producing or using a semiconductor device, electrostatic discharge (ESD) may result in sudden flow of electricity. The sudden flow of electricity may cause damage to the semiconductor device or the functional circuit, and reduce the production efficiency and the product yield.
In the deep sub-micron and nano-scale process, the size of the semiconductor device is gradually decreased, and the ESD tolerance is deteriorated. Consequently, it is necessary to increase the ESD protection capability. Conventionally, many ESD protection structures are disclosed to achieve ESD protection. However, the performance of the semiconductor device or the functional circuit to be protected may be impaired by these ESD protection structures.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved electrostatic discharge protection structure with good ESD protection capability while maintaining the performance of the semiconductor device or the functional circuit.